Once In a Memory
by BittersweetTea
Summary: [RaC fanfic AU][Cross-posted on Wattpad] A malfunction at the Great Clock causes our favorite Lombax, Ratchet, to end up in an alternate reality where everything ended up fine, too bad Ratchet doesn't remember what happend... Or In which an amnesiatic Ratchet ends up in an Alternate Reality in which Alister is not an Exile and the Lombaxes (including his parents) are alive.
1. Prologue

**Just a couple things before I start...1-Thank you for clicking on this story and sparing the time to read this story, it certainly won't be perfect in any way, but I shall try my best :)**

 **2- Any sentences or words with -* this at the end has a meaning I wish to convey, one of which I will explain at the end of the chapter!**

 **3- There will be spelling and grammar errors, maybe some OOC-ness, please bare with me, for I am not a professional writer.**

 **4- I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do while writing it, and if you have any suggestions or idea I will be glad to hear them...**

 **On to the story, enjoy, readers. By the way, this is my first fanfic, so I deeply apoligize if it's not good and for my mistakes.**

* * *

 **~? P.O.V~**

 _All he could remember was the pain._

 _The spark, the strike, and the undeniable sense of burning and even more pain..._

 _It hurt..._

 _It was quick, and ended in the blink of an eye, hell, he couldn't even remember what caused him to have this pain now, all was blurry, his mind and body tired from such an event. His limbs felt like lead and his eyes seemed to be glued shut._

 _Ground...he felt solid ground...where was he again?_

 _He tried to push himself up, but his arms wouldn't listen, so he just laid there, lifeless it seemed._

 _My back...It hurts..._

 _He welcomed the darkness as it came, and the pain fading away with it._

* * *

 **Don't worry readers, this was just the prologue...next chapter will be longer and posted along with this one.**

 **Also, to explain my AU before this story starts, my AU happens right after Ratchet and Clank A Crack In Time, right after the great clock...incedent. Instead, because of a little malfunction (to be explained later) our favorite Lombax, Ratchet, is somehow transported to an alternate Lombax dimension, where his parents and an un-exciled Alister are, some things happend differently in this alternate reality, therefore, this is the start of my AU...**

 **All shall be explained readers, in time.**

 **Also, this WAS cross-posted from my Wattpad, don't be alarmed if you see it on Wattpad then. They are updated at the same time, so don't even check if one is ahead of the other.**

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Lost but Found

**We meet again, dear readers, welcome to the 1st official chapter of this story, the AU has been explained in the Prologue so if you don't know...please go read it first, important info is in my A/N's.**

 **If not...cool, you little rebel, you, Cool, just don't say I never explained anything!**

 **See this-* - Remember, it means that something that may be confusing, but has this symbol, shall be explained.**

 **So now, enjoy this chapter, my readers, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I am not a professional writer, and my life is simply too busy in order for me to check this chapter 20 times...**

 **Also, the word "kit" is used to refer to young Lombaxes in this AU. Just letting you know...**

 **Enjoy**.

* * *

Alister Azimith was a well respected General in the community, the people of this technological city respected him, the young ones even looked up to him and admired him.

Therefore, since he was a General, a protector, that also meant he had to patrol the city and even outside of it for any threat or danger that could be lurking.

He wasn't expecting for this to happen today.

The cool morning air blew through his fur and the sun was just peaking over the horizon...perfectly lighting the body of an organic on the ground outside the city. Alister gasped and ran towards the limp body in the spring green grass. A lombax...a small teen lombax, is who was face down in the soil and badly injured. Noting the injuries, Alister slowly turned the kit over, taking care not to move him too much. He started taking note of any noticable injuries...

Burnt fur around the shoulders, cuts along his arms and dried blood on his clothing...he was here a while.

This made the General's body run cold, snapping out of it, he turned on the com attached to his suit to base.

"This is General Azimith, an emergency, prepare a room at the medcenter and get a doctor immediatly."

Various questions were yelled through his com but his forst priority was to attend to the injured kit. It was his duty, and he had to do it fast before this kid was a goner.

Picking the kit up in his arms (and attaching his Praetorian Wrench to his back) and headed towards the entrance of the city in a hurry, trying not to jostle the poor thing in his arms.

Entering the city, many guards met him at the entrance but immediatly backed off at the sight in the General's arms, some covering their mouths in horror. Some civilian early-birds looked on as well, many shouting questions at the General. One brave guard followed the General as he headed to the medcenter.

"General Azimith, a room has been prepared at the medcenter, Doctor Yuin will met you at the entrance. Commander Tod wants to see you after."

Thanking the guard, Alister entered the medcenter to be met by said doctor, a brown male lombax who immediatly fretted over the situation,

"Oh my! What happend?" Yuin lead the General over to one of the emergency rooms to a bed, in which Alister put the kit.

"Found him outside the city in this condition, he was most likely there for a long time." He watched as the doctor immediatly opened up the kit's clothing (which was strangely armor) and check for more injuries. Even another scorch mark was what he was met with, making Alister angrier, who done this?! They will surely have the punishment of a lifetime once I get to the bottom of this!

"Thank you, General, I got it from here. I shall give my report to you and the guard once I get the poor kit stable."

The General nodded and exited the medcenter,what a day.

And it was only morning.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Alister! Al!" A golden Lombax with dark orange stripes ran down the stony road of the city, looking for his friend. By now, the story of the injured kit spread like wildfire and many were still questioning how, why, and when this happend. Right under their noses too! The poor kit, he was told that they were in bad shape and needed medical attension immediatly. Doctor Yuin has yet to say anything.

"Kaden, I told you calling me Alister in the middle of the city is-"

"I know! I know! But are the rumors true? Did you really-"

"-Find an injued kit, yes, he is currently being attended to by Doctor Yuin, though, I've heard his injuries were a bit servere."

Kaden winced, the poor thing. No wonder everything was hectic today, an injued kit was big deal nowadays, and hurting one was a serious crime. Who the hell would do that to a kit? The thought made Kaden's blood boil. His wife would be steaming right now if she were here...

"General!"

The two lombaxes turned towards the voice, a silver lombax with burgundy stripes ran up to them.

"Doctor Yuin wants to see you immediatly, its about the kit!"

Alister looked towards his friend, sharing a look of understanding, they both ran towards the medcenter quickly. Many civilians were out and about, which made their journey a bit harder, but they managed. Entering the medcenter, they were greeted with Doctor Yuin who just pulled off (bloody) gloves.

"Azimith, Callisto*, pleasure to see you. The kit...is in stable condition but..." he paused and took a deep breath "-his injuries were very serious, his shoulders and parts of his stomach were burned, and several cuts had to be stitched closed, not to mention, he had a terrible blow to the head...he may be in a slight coma for some time, he also lost quite alot of blood, very weak, but still, stable."

The two Lombaxes winced as every injury was listed, anger also painting their features.

"However, these injuries...they are not...organically made."

Kaden gave a look of shock, "What? Blast, so you're saying..."

Yuin nodded, "An organic lifeform could not achieve this, unless they had a certain weapon, even so, it seems to be an electrical burn...this kit was hurt by...something else entirely."

The General looked down at his feet. He knew what was coming...

"I already informed the council, and they called for a memory reader to be put on the kit."

Kaden growled in anger "Really?! In this condition?! Are they-?"

Doctor Yuin interupted him, "-Yes, indeed, but you should know how cautious we have to be, Callisto, you of all organics should know that..."

The doctor shook his head in thought..."Anyway, this kit has no identification, no data matched his description and if anything, this oddity just, well, came out of no where it seems. Another planet, hell, the sky itself, but we need to be cautious."

The two friends nodded in agreement, the conversation becoming a tense silence. The doctor spoke up once more,

"Sadly, I need to medically force the kit awake in order for the memory recorder to get programmed memories out of the kit for the council to analyze, good thing you're here Callisto, you good with gadgets, yes?"

Kaden sighed wearily, "Yes, lets just make sure the kid is okay after this, yeah?"

"Of course."

The doctor led the two friends too the room where the kit was currently resting.

The doctor held up a device that sorta resembled a crown, silver metal with wires embedded into it. A small chip like device clipped to the back, to store the memories.

"The kid only has to be awake for a minute or so, or at least until this thing beeps if im correct." Yuin stated, Kaden sat at the foot of the bed while Alister was leaning on the rooms door frame. Kaden obseved the child in the bed, he was very frail looking, sharp cheek bones defined his face (though one was covered with gauze) the kit's left arm was wrapped up in gauze as well, but his bright golden fur stood out.

If anything, Kaden thought it was like looking into a mirror.

"Will the kit...feel anything?" He asked Yuin, Yuin shook his head.

"No, he shouldn't, but it all depends...hopefully not. The poor thing has been through enough."

Kaden couldn't help but nod in agreement

The doctor then used a syringe to awake the kit, good thing it will only be temporary...

Kaden gasped, the kit opened his eyes. Alister made contact with them as well. This Lombax had fire in his eyes, for sure a fighter. However, they had no recognition in them, the drugs and pain medications the kit was on was probably fogging his memory.

That didn't stop the kit from looking around though, in what seemed to be some sort of curiousity. Kaden laid his hand on top of the kit's knee, only for the kit to look straight at him in what seemed to be surprise.

"Ugh Doc, is he supposed to be..this...well, aware?"

The doctor glanced at the kid in surprise, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Usually, No. Certainly is peculiar.."

Kaden watched as the kit's bleary eyes darted around the room, as if trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

A beep came from the memory recorder before Yuin removed it. The Kit bolted into a sitting position immediatly.

"W-woah there! Calm down!" And the kit did when the doctor put a hand gently on his injured shoulder. He seemed to be alarmed before he laid back once more, the 3 adult Lombaxes in the room staring in surprise as the kit continued to stay awake. The syrum wasn't supposed to last this long...

Kaden started to feel uneasy, "Yuin, I thought it was going to wear off?"

"It is, just give him a moment." Yuin said calmly walking out of the room. Kaden and Alister glanced at eachother before looking back at the kit, whos eyes were slowly closing every passing second. Kaden smiled at the child before turning towards his friend.

"A fighter, huh. Seems like he's been through hell." Alister nodded in agreement.

"It seems so, yes." Alister turned and also exited the room, looking to get the memory decoder from the doctor. Kaden stared at the resting, battered form on the bed for a moment, before taking his leave as well.

 **~Time Skip~**

After delivering the recorder to the council and having a brief discussion about the situation. The General was allowed to leave for the day. Kaden met his friend outside the main building, both talking animatedly about the situation as well. It was now well past noon and they have yet to hear about the kit's memories, nor conditions.

"So what are they going to fo with the kid now, Al?" Kaden asked, leading Alister down a nearby side street. "I mean, if the doctor is right to assume the kid has no parents...where will he go?"

Alister sighed, it was hard to believe someone so young wasn't in their systems, let alone a possible orphan.

"If the council clears him, then he will be allowed to roam freely, he may also be put under care by a willing family for the time being."

Kaden was silent for a moment, arriving at his doorstep, and entering his passcode. The house wan't that large, but it wasn't small either. Like most Lombax homes it was made of wood with various metal aspects and designs on the side, brown wood against silver metal. Entering the passcode and stepping inside, Kaden and Alister took their boots off by the door (Alister leaning his staff against the wall) and headed towards the kitchen to continue their conversation.

They sat down at the table, Kaden sighed for what seemed to be the thousanth time today.

"I was just thinking, if the kid is cleared...well, this house was always too big for me and Phoebe*, maybe, y'know.." Kaden drifted off, Alister's eyes widend,

"Kaden you can't be serious. You're making this decision so soon? What would Phoebe think?"

Kaden looked down at the table, "I don't know, Al. All I know is when I saw that kid fighting to stay awake in that hospital bed I felt like...like, I had to do something y'know?" A pause "-and I believe Phoebe wouldn't be angry at all, y'know, we always wanted a kit around..."

The last part was said with a whisper, making Alister look down for his friend in sadness. Kaden and his wife, Phoebe, lost their son years ago at the hands of Tachyon*. Even so, the subject was still a sensitive one, especially to Kaden. Maybe having a kit around now wouldn't do any harm for now, that is, if he was cleared.

Alister cleared his throat, "I don't see any harm in it, but, you and Phoebe should talk about this. The kit will be out for a while so I bet you have time." Kaden beamed at the General's words, he was certain of his decision, however, all they have to do is wait for his wife to return home.

He hoped she would react well...

 **~Time Skip~**

About an hour after Alister left to return to his own home, Kaden heard the front door open and in stepped a beautiful Lombax woman. She had cream colored fur with light brown stripes along her ears and cheeks, dark brown, curly hair came down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of her husband. She set down some bags and happily strode over to him.

"Hello Kaden, how was your day?" She pecked his cheek and brought him into a hug. Kaden smiled at the affection he was recieving, but remembered that he had something very important to talk with his wife about.

"It was...weird! Well, I don't know how to explain it but I can surely tell you!"

"Is it about the kit found outside the city?" Kaden looked surprised for a second, but immediatly recovered,

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You realize the ladies and suck like to gossip, right? They saw you and Al running towards the medcenter...is the kit alright?"

Phoebe pulled out of her husband's embrace, a worried look on her face. Kaden smiled slightly,

"Hurt, but stable now. However, there is no records on where he could have came from, nothing." He explained. Phoebe was saddend by the words. She looked down,

"So, he has nowhere to go?"

"If he is cleared by the council, no."

Phoebe thought for a moment, before smiling sadly,

"Well, why don't we take him in then? I'm sure we could take care of him!"

Kaden smiled, they were surely alike in their thinking. He smiled at his wife,

"That is what I was going to ask you about, but now I'm sure we can, right?" His wife smile and nodded.

Oh, what a time this will be.

* * *

 **Callisto*- A bear constallation, meaning is : most beautiful. I wanted the last name to be situated around stars and other meanings.**

 **Phoebe*- Sparkling; the shining one. I thought it was fitting for the personality I want her to be portrayed in.**

 **Their son dying at the hands of Tachyon*- Remember, Alternate Reality, this will be explained more in the story but yes, he is dead in this reality, well, more like was...**

 ***I realized that recorder and decoder are used interchangebly, however, don't fret, they are referring to the same thing.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Lost Memories

**First 3 chapters will be posted together, if you have not read the first two, please do, if not, you will most likely be confused.**

 **Any suggestions or comments are welcome, however, if it is about the flow of my writing (or anything like it) please save it, I've heard it enough in my life. Anything else is welcome, feel free to PM me if you are shy and have a question, I understand.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter, readers.**

* * *

The next morning was not a welcome one.

First, Kaden was rudely awakend by one of the councils messengers. Oh how much he wanted to go back to sleep and cuddle with his dear wife but no...this was urgent...

Pushing his grumbling aside, Kaden made his way to the Coucil building, which stood almost center of the whole city. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he entered, only to be greeted by his childhood friend.

"Hey Al, they have you up too, huh?" But his greeting feel on deaf ears as the General turned around to face him, a look of dread and confusion on his face.

"It's the kit...his memories.." he trailed off, Kaden started to get impatient,

"What is it? Alister, tell me."

Alister sighed, "His-his memories are completly non-existent, save for a name and bits of upbringing but everything else...gone."

Kaden was in shock, never before had this happend. The memory decoder usually got the memories it needed, unless...

"Was there a malfunction?"

Alister shook his head, "No, they checked it several times, even took it apart and put it back together again, this kit- simply has none."

Kaden shook his head in exasperation, while he never met the kid (while he was awake) there was nothing that could stop him from worrying, it was who he was. He couldn't stop himself,

"What happens now?"

Alister smiled slightly, "Since the kit has nothing that could be of harm, for now, they will clear him, as long as he has valid caretakers who are willing to watch him for any developments." Kaden smiled at that, he was a well respected engineer in this city, and a great addition to the help of the council. There was no doupt that with his reputation he wouldn't be turned down because of smiled at his friend wholeheartedly, "Well, I might as well go ask them then." He started to walk towards the council meeting rooms when he felt a hand lay upon his shoulder. He turned to face the General once more,

"I may or may not have already persuaded them to hand the kit over to you, they were happy to, if I do say so myself." Alister said, grinning happily at his friend. "You might want to get a room ready with Phoebe before he wakes up, I'll come and visit later."

Kaden nodded and turned around to exit the building, excited to tell Phoebe the news, oh, he couldn't wait to see her face!

It was only after Kaden left when Alister realized he forgot to tell Kaden...

I forgot to tell him the kit's name...

If it was publicly acceptable, he would have face-palmed right then and there.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Phoebe! Pho, I got great news!" Kaden exclaimed, slamming to front door open in the process, almost making his wife spill her cereal.

"Kaden! What has gotten into you! You startled me!"

Chuckling at her, Kaden ran over and pulled her into a hug (minding the cereal this time)

"I got great news Phoebe, about the kit!" Phoebe then looked excited as she put down her cereal and smiled,

"R-really? Tell me!"

Kaden pulled back and looked his wife in the eyes,

"The council has cleared him, sadly, the kid has barely any memories for some odd reason." A cold shiver ran up his spine, "-but they have allowed us to be his caretakers, as long as we monitor him for any memories or recollection!"

Phoebe look saddend because of the poor kit's situation, but smiled thinking of all the things they could do to make his time here a welcome one. They could be a little, sewn up family of three, somewhat.

She suddenly jumped up (scaring poor Kaden out of his wits) and ran towards their bedroom to get ready.

"Kaden! We have to get a room ready! Who knows when he could wake up!"

Kaden chuckled at his wife's antics, but smiled in happiness, nonetheless.

■ **Time Skip?** ■

A small clanking nose came down one of the halls of the ruined and cracked corridors, a small silver robot walked silently down the halls, looking for something, anything.

He was looking for his dear friend, his only friend in the whole universe.

The friend who searched for him for two years, not giving up, ever. A friend who was always there. But now...he was dead? Gone? Lost? Where was he?

The little robot was sure that if he could, he would be crying at this very moment, more like sobbing. Sadly, he could not weap for his lost friend, he could only think of numerous possibilities, numerous outcomes. What could have happend, and what did happen.

This was all because of the General, unfortunatly, he did not survive the blast, Sigmund and himself had to give him a proper burial (more like capsule) on the clock. However, they have yet to find the body of his dear friend.

He entered the main room, or, what was left of it. They have been searching all day, and no body or trace has been found, that is why he will still search.

He would search for days, weeks, years, even centuries.

He would search planets and galaxies, high and low for his friend.

Because his friend didn't give up on him, so he wouldn't either. He would search until his gears are rusted and old, until they stop working and he finally shuts down for good. If it ever happens...

"I will find you, Ratchet, one day..." the little robot paused sadly for a moment, closing his bright green optics, as if it would take away the broken remainder of what once was, of what could have been.

"I promise."

Somewhere, universes away, a small Lombax opened his eyes to have no recollection of anything. The heart monitor attached to him started beeping faster, alarming Doctor Yuin.

A burning, searing pain in his back was no match for the growing confusion slowly growing within him.

Where am I?

* * *

 **Questions? Good, I want you to have questions, be confused, it shall all be explained in due time, though, you could always ask me.**

 **Then again, confusion is a feeling I wanted to convey a bit in this chapter, I hope you liked it.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, and if you have any ideas, let me know.**

 **See you in the next chapter, my readers.**


	4. Awake

**Chapter 4 is here, I hope you all like it...I wasn't really certain about it, maybe I should have spent more time on it? Then again, I don't have that much time to spare so maybe this will do for now.**

 **By the way, sorry if this part is...well..all over the place? I just wanted to get these few bits in for the rest of the introduction before we get to actual story and plot. The story should slow down a bit from here.**

 **Also, thank you for those who fav, followed, and especially reviewed. Your reviews really made my day and I am glad that you love this story so, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!**

 **On with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

When Alister said he would visit later, Kaden didn't think he would be banging on his door frantically 4 hours later. It scared the wits out of Phoebe when she heard it, it must be important.

Kaden made it to the door in 3 strides, swining it open before Alister could batter the door with his fist once again, the General looked out of breath, and a bit shocked, an unfamiliar look on his face no doubt. This made Kaden feel uneasy, what could make his stoic friend act this way?

Alister, catching his breath, spoke up "I-It's the kit, he's awake!" Kaden heard Phoebe gasp behind him,

"Already?" She asked, astonished. Kaden was about to ask Alister if this was a joke or not but his childhood friend nodded his heard frantically,

"It's unbelieveable, but yes. Doctor Yuin wants us in immediatly!" Kaden nodded, about to bolt out the door with Alister when he felt a hand gently lay upon his shoulder. He turned to the side only to be met with Phoebe, she looked determined.

"Let me come with you two!" She said, Kaden was about to deny her but she sent him a look that clearly said that there was no arguing with her decision. The three shared an equal look of understnading before they all bolted out the door and towards the medcenter ( Phoebe quickly making sure the front door locked behind her). Kaden caught up with his friend and asked breathlessly,

"I-Is the kit okay at least?"

"I don't know, Yuin just said to come immediatly."

Kaden felt unease rise in his stomach, but as soon it was there, it was gone again. The kit would be alright, he assumed.

Hopefully

 **[ Small Time Skip ]**

The three soon areived and the medcenter and boldted inside, only to be met with a very frantic looking doctor. Kaden immediatly laid a hand on Yuin's shoulder to support the poor Lombax,

"Yuin? What happend? Is everything okay?"

Yuin held up his pointer finger, signaling for them to wait, after taking a deep breath he continued

"W-well, the kit did give me a scare when his heart monitor started going crazy but once I entered..." another deep breath in...

Alister, starting to get impatient, said

"What? Just spit it out already!"

Yuin nodded quickly before smiling slightly, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting for the kit to be...sooo, well...confused? Scared? I don't know but you might wanna see for yourselves..." he chuckled nervously. Kaden, curious, walked down the hall and stopped in front of the kit's room, he opened the door quietly...

"Stay back!" A young, warm voice sounded off to his right. The kit was there, standing ( weakly ), back towards the wall and a needle that was once in his arm ( to provide some hydration ) clutched in his hand in a death grip. Kaden, seeing as the kit was really no threat in his condition, help up his hands calmly.

"Easy there, we won't hurt you, okay? Just calm down and..." He paused when he heard the others enter the room, Alister gasped lowly and stared at the kit surprisingly, Yuin seeming to hide behind the others.

The kit looked nervously between the four others in the room, the arm in which he ripped the needle out of starting to ache and hurt. However, he didn't know where he was, and he was confused. These organics could just be tricking him for all he knew. He clutched the needle tighter,

"Who are you? What am I doing here!"

The four others in the room seemed surprised at his outburst, Kaden was about to reply when his friend stepped ( hesitantly ) closer to the kit, so he wouln't frighten him.

"General Azimuth, I found you outside the city a little worse for wear. We brought you here so you could be properly treated." A pause "It's a surprise you're even standing right now..."

The kit seemed more calm at the General's words, but he still didn't let his guard down. His legs felt like they were about to give in, and his shoulders were on fire. Yet, he still stood. Kaden, seeing him in pain, started to step forward, which was a mistake.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

Phoebe, having enough of this exchange, ( seriously, they were getting no where! ) started walking slowly towards the kit, Kaden was about to say something but she held up a hand.

"Hey, I know you're probably really confused right now...but you really need to calm down. You're hurt." She said soothingly. The kit, hearing he calm voice started to lower his weapon, but still stood his ground. Phoebe continued,

"Please, let the doctor check you, I promise we won't hurt you, okay?"

The kit, seeming to be soothed by Phoebe's quiet, motherly voice, completly lowered the needle down and let the woman guide him to the bed. Phoebe sent a look of achievement towards the other 3 in the room, who seemed to have their jaws hanging open. Yuin, having to be the first to snap out of it, ran to reattach the wires to the kit, gently, this time. All the lombaxes in the room seemed to calm down. The kit looked a bit weary as he was getting hooked up again, but complied none the less. Just standing seemed to tire him out, and in truth, he was exhausted.

Yuin turned to the other 3 in the room, smiling slightly,

"Thanks for the help, , I couldn't have done it myself!" He scratched the back of his head nervously. Phoebe smiled at the doctor nonetheless,

"It's fine, everything worked out in the end, right?" She turned back over to the kit in the bed, smiling she said

"-And you, get rest, okay? Don't scare the poor doctor anymore."

Yuin blushed in embarassment under his fur, he spoke up "Y-yeah, anyway, I apoligize for the inconvienience, but I really must make sure our patient here is okay. I'll go talk to you in the waiting room when I'm done."

The 3 lombaxes nodded in agreement before filing out into the waiting room of the medcenter. Kaden and his wife sat down in a nearby seat while Alister leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe that...the kit was standing on his own two feet even with all those injuries!"

Kaden sighed, "Yeah, well, waking up in an unfamiliar place after...whatever happend to him must be shocking!" He chuckled lowly, "The kit has been through alot, that's for sure, I don't blame him for freaking out. He doesn't have many memories either for some weird reason." He trailed off, Phoebe nodded in silent agreement. They all drifted off into a comfortable silence, before Alister piped up once more,

"That's right, I almost forgot!" He faced the Lombax couple, who looked up at him in curiousity, "The kit's name, as I was told, is Ratchet. At least, that is what many called him in the few memories he has." Phoebe held a hand up to her mouth, stiffling a laugh. The name was certainly unique, for a Lombax, that is. Kaden chuckled, but looked down once more, "No surname? So he really is...?"

"An orphan, yes. But how that came to be, is unknown. That is what the council said."

After Alister finished, Doctor Yuin entered the waiting room, seeming to be calm once again. He smiled at the other Lombaxes in the room. He had a see through clip board in his hand with notes and other things about his patient. He said "Well, the kid is all good, besides the nasty cut he made in his arm from ripping out the needle. He is very exhausted, so I managed to put him into a medically induced sleep." He looked closer at the clip board, "However, he is underweight and below average as for his height. And as you know, his shoulders took the most damage after...whatever happend." He looked up at the others in conclusion.

Kaden spoke up, "When do you think he'll be able to leave the medcenter?"

Doctor Yuin thought for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders, "Tough to say, if he heals quickly, I would say 2 weeks, with the latest treatments at least. However, I could let you take him home within a week if he has proper care and plenty of bed rest."

Phoebe and Kaden looked elated, they would have to finish up that room then. Alister chuckled at their expressions, however, he turned to face the doctor once again,

"Have you talked to the council yet? About his condition?" Yuin put the clipboard down on his desk,

"Don't worry, General Azimuth, I shall update them on his condition immediatly. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to some paper work."

The 3 Lombaxes said their goodbyes. Kaden and Phoebe headed back to their house to finish that room, and Alister continued on with his duties.

What an eventful day

 **[ Time Skip ]**

Hours later, a tall, Lombaxian figure opened the doors to the medcenter. It was after dark and most of the city was asleep, one Lombax in particular was awake during this time, however.

"Doctor Yuin. The council requests updates about our mysteriois visitor." The Lombax said. He had dark grey fur with black stripes along his cheeks and tail. He stood a good couple inches over Yuin, which made him seem quite intimidating. Yuin looked up from his paper work to give his full attension to the council member.

"How may I help?" He asked curiously, the council member seemed to scoff amusedly, "You know what I am talking about, the kit, his blood is...very similiar to a certain Lombaxes."

Yuin shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, there was a match, but I believed the DNA scanner was broken and made a slight error." It couldn't be true, everyone knows the keeper's son was dead. Ripped apart by none other than Tachyon, at least, that's what people said.

"The kit...died long ago.." Yuin stated. The councilman shook his head,

"That is the problem, this kit, is something else...one who could be a threat, did you tell Callisto or Azimuth any of this?"

Yuin sighed sadly,

"As the council requested, no. But Sir, is this really necessary? I mean, the machine really might be-" the Council man cut him off,

"No, it wasn't. You know our technology rarely makes an error. This kit could be a real threat, hell, the coucil believes he is from another dimension, so to speak."

Yuin couldn't help but shake his head is disbelief,

"Then why did you allow the keeper to...look over this kit?"

The councilman sighed,

"It's more of a test, the kit's memories will come back eventually. When that time comes, the council will take him into custody and question him. If he is a threat..." a pause, "He shall be dealt with immediatly."

Yuin felt a shiver run up his spine, this was wrong...so very wrong...

"And you wish to keep the kit's family from finding out? Sir, isn't that a bit-"

The councilman cut Yuin off once more, "Yuin. This is protocol. You know how the keeper would react. If we keep this from the family, it would be less of a pain to...deal with him if he really is a threat." Another pause, "Besides...the kit is not really thiers is you look at it a certain way..."

Yuin wanted to argue, but saw no point as this was the Council's decision, it wasn't his place.

"Affermative." He handed his patients papers over to the council, feeling guilty as the Council member took them.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Yuin." The mysterios man walked to the doors of the medcenter, turning around and looking one last time at the doctor.

"Remember, nothing about this to the keeper." And he left.

Doctor Yuin sighed as the council member left. He put his head down and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't want to do it. This was wrong...so very wrong. What the council was doing was wrong...but it seemed right at the same time. Yet, the keeper and his family, including the General, were his friends. Oh how he wished he could tell them. Then again, the situation of how the kit got here is confusing in itself. It seems like only time could tell, eventually.

He glanced down the hall, eyes landing upon the same door which held his most interesting patient...

 _Sorry...kid_.

* * *

 **That is it for chapter 4, I hoped you enjoyed and remember, everything will be explained in due time. If I told you, it would spoil this whole story, so please, bear with me. Eventually everything will be explained.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, as I have no time to look this over. I hope it was satisfactory, at least... anyway, if you have any questions or if you are really confused about something, please ask, I will gladly explain it too you!**

 **And one more thing, I will lay this out now...I will absolutly not tolerate any spamming on my stories or in my PM box! (Unless these comments are on separate chapters) BUT if these comments are on the same exact thing, over and over, I will remove them. Please, if you have a question, or are really confused, ask me once in my PM box! I have hereby removed any spamming on my story and in my PM box as well, don't try again, I will just ignore those that do! Thank you!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Emotions Illogical

**Hello readers. I apoligize for the wait, but I actually have something that might help me update more frequently. Yep, an update schedule. But you all will probably want to get to this chapter so everything (including replies to your comments) are at the end of this chapter. So enjoy readers, I hope you like it.**  
 **Also, sorry if this chapter seems stilted or rushed, I really struggled with it since I had no time at all, and had to write in very short sessions.**

 **P.S-** _you all really want to know what I do during the time skips? I refill my tea, that's what, since i absolutly cannot think of anything without it in my system...sorry if there seems to be alot...heh._

* * *

 _ **ENJOY**_

* * *

 _Tick tock tick tock tic..._

 _The ticking of the clock drove him crazy, he hasn't powered down since. He was running on back-up power, and it felt like his wires were fried. Sigmund told him to get some rest but with a problem-...-loss like this...Clank couldn't function. His friend, his only family was taken away by the one thing he was created to take care of, this blasted clock._

 _This wasn't his purpose in the galaxy, it could never be._

His one purpose was to be by Ratchet's side and to have his back. His purpose was to be a family to the Lombax that had none.

 _His purpose was to be there, not here. Not being driven to the brink of insanity by this clock, not worrying, not thinking not thinking thinking thinking..._  
 _The little warbot couldn't cope, everything felt wrong. Every sign pointed to the possibility that Ratchet was dead and gone. Not alive, not breathing, not smiling...not being the stupid, idoitic, but lovable Lombax that he should be._

 _Clank couldn't accept that now, could he?_

 _He friend could be here, alive and healthy, in one piece._

 _Clank only has to make the right decision._

"I got the pods ready sir, along with t-the books you've requested." Sigmund appeared by the little warbots side, laying the books atop a nearby table. _Genetics, quantum theories, organic functions,emotions,treatments._

But could they really help him?

Sigmund was quiet, _he didn't understand. No one did. Emotions to an inorganic were illogical, but not to Clank: while he couldn't cry or feel, he could work and he could plan. And if anything could get Ratchet back, anything, he would do it._

 _"..._ Are you really sure about this...sir?" Sigmund asked cautiously, Clank didn't face him, Sigmund believed he didn't even hear him.

Clank sighed,

"Give me the sample, Sigmund. I will not stop working until I know for sure-" A beat "-please."

 _Was he really making the right choice?_

Clank watched as Sigmund left the room. This was an illogical decision, and he knew it. He knew in the back of his metal head that Ratchet was gone. This whole... _thing_ he was doing was illogical.

Clank opened the first book, and started reading.

 _Ratchet, I will bring you back..._  
 **_**

 _At some point...Clank didn't know if he could keep that promise now._

The little robot woke up upon stacks and stacks of books. He didn't remember powering down, let alone much besides the quantum theories and time and so much more that it hurt his processors just thinking about it. His green optics felt a bit rusty, and his "fingers" were sore somewhat, maybe he pulled a circut somewhere and he didn't know.

 _3 days 5 hours 27 minutes and 43 seconds and counting since...this disaster._

It shouldn't be like this. No... _he shouldn't be like this_...As a robot, he should be moving on, accepting the fact that his friend was dead and gone and that he should take his rightful place at the clock.

 _But why did it feel so...wrong?_

What did the organics call it? Stages of grief? This felt much worse, but then again, what would he know? He was just a robot...

 _False. A Zoni too._

Ah yes, that. Maybe that was why he felt this way? This was why he felt emotions. It hurt. It was painful. He didn't want this...

He saved his friend from his fate by reversing time by 6 minutes...only for his friend to fall at the hands of this _**blasted clock!**_

For once, Clank felt anger. He violently jumped off the pile of books, making sure to rip a page out of one for good measure, and threw another as far as his little body could. _**This damn clock that ruined everything!**_

Why him? Why was he created for this purpose? Whywhywhywhy...

 _Emotions. Illogical._

He was getting out of hand. He had to remain calm in times like these. He wasn't thinking logically, he was letting these _emotions_ get a hold of him. Illogical.  
He shook his head at himself, walking over to the book that he threw ( not very far... ) and picked it up, scanning the cover for a moment.

 _Then again...Ratchet doesn't have to be gone? Hm?_

He shook his head. No, he didn't think that. This book was wrong, everything was...

 _The universe...balance...it's not balanced without the hero right? Well, that whole 6 minute thing too...how will our universe fare with a piece of time missing?_

That was true, or so he supposed. His mind was always correct in ways...

His friend was a hero, how would the universe fare without him? Not well, he mind supplied. Not well at all. And yes, a piece of time was missing, over time...it may correct itself.

 _But Ratchet?_

His friend couldn't protect the universe anymore. Not while he was...dead.

 _There has to be another way!_ His mind supplied. He looked at the book once again...he had an idea. A crazy, illogical and slightly peculiar idea, but he was going to take it and run with it!

 _Yes. Another way._

He ran out the room with the book in his hands. It'll take time, lots of it, and much more thinking and planning but...maybe the idea of the universe being itself again wasn't so...illogical.

 _He'll just have to make sure it works._

* * *

Somewhere, a whole reality away, sits our hero Ratchet, who was staring at his plate of food rather oddly. Doctor Yuin just woke him up for breakfast. Not being in hospitals or small medcenters often, he was perplexed when the food actually looked...appetizing?

Picking up a small plastic spoon that Yuin gave him with the meal, he hesitantly poked at a green looking glob on the plate. It smells good at least... but texture? He scooped some up and put it in his mouth hesitantly...slimey and peculiar, that's for sure. He couldn't remember if he had this food before or not, which was sad in itself but...he wasn't complaining.

He sat in silence, eating his meal while looking out the window in his room which gave a nice view of the city.

 _He didn't recognize any of it._

He felt uncomfortable, strange even. He felt like he belonged somewhere else and not here. He put down his spoon quickly, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. _What was this feeling?_ He thought to himself for a moment, cracking his knuckles in nervousness. It felt like his chest was tightening and his stomach turning all at once. He immediately stood, ripping some wires out of his way and rushing towards the small restroom in his room.

As if he was on auto-pilot, he turned on the lights, filling the stark white restroom with a soft glow and moved forward to clutch the edge of the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, bright green eyes, gauze on one cheek, and bandages around his shoulders and chest. He also looked very tired and weary, something that Yuin always commented on when he greeted him. He didn't know why, all the knows is that is what he feels.

"Ratchet?"

He immediately turned his head towards the voice, his neck giving a dull ache when he turned to hard. He was met with a very concerned looking Doctor Yuin. "Are you alright?"

Ratchet smiled sheepishly, unclenching the side of the sink he rested his hands down at his sides. "I-I'm okay, just feeling a bit off I guess..."

Yuin nodded his head, he knew that the kit was lying, but he let it slide. His... _parents_ are the same way when it comes to someone worrying for them, heck, even the General was that way...nonetheless, the kit still needed to eat, since he could see that the meal he left was merely half finished.

"Come now, you must finish your meal. My scans tell me that you need a good meal in your system." He lead the kit back to the bed, laying a gentle yet firm hand on Ratchet's upper back, trying to calm his apparent uneasiness. Ratchet complied, and sat back down on the bed, trying to relax once more. However, for some reason, he couldn't.

"I'll go and let your-" a brief pause"- _caretakers_ know that you are awake, they will be very glad to see you, I presume." Getting no response from the kit, he decided it was best to lave to give the poor kit some space, he seemed very jumpy and Yuin didn't want to frighten the poor thing.

He left the room silently.

* * *

 **[** **Time skip ]**

A while later, Yuin greeted the group happily as they entered, Phoebe already making way towards the room, she was so excited.  
"His pain medication seems to be working just fine. You're welcome to go see him while I tend to other patients."

Kaden and Alister nodded in understanding, and the yellow Lombax quickly followed his wife into Ratchet's room.  
Phoebe quietly opened the door, and was surprised to see bright green eyes staring right at her. They seemed so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. She was reminded how this kit looks like a smaller version of Kaden, it was so surreal. She stepped forward cautiously,

"Good morning, Ratchet! How are you feeling?" Ratchet smiled shyly, "I-I feel good I guess."

"That's good! It's nice to see that you're feeling better."Kaden spoke up, he walked over to the right side of the kit's bed. "Surprising, considering how the General found you outside the city." Ratchet's eyes widened, a look of curiosity on his face.  
The 3 adults in the room were silent, until Alister cleared his throat to speak, "I found you laying on the ground outside the city, you were badly hurt. Dont you remember?"

Ratchet was silent for a moment, green eyes being confusing pools of emotions.

"I don't remember _anything_." He gave his most honest answer. He truly didn't remember anything at all, heck,

Phoebe held her head down in sadness, of course he wouldn't remember anything, he has amnesia for crying out loud! "How do you know my name? D-did I know you?" Green eyes met hers with uncertainty.

 _What would she say? She couldn't lie to the kit, that was wrong. Might as well tell him the truth..._

"No, we don't know each other, in fact, no one in the city does.-" a pause "-but we were hoping that with time, you'll remember?" to her surprise, Ratchet nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hope so..Mrs...?" Phoebe gasped suddenly,

"Oh yes! We haven't had a proper introduction yet, have we?" she pointed to herself, "My name is Phoebe Callisto and this-" she laid a gentle hand upon Kaden's shoulder, Kaden waved kindly at the kit "-is my husband Kaden Callisto, and this-" she then pointed to Alister, "is General Alister Azimith." Ratchet paused for a moment, _Alister...Azimuth...that sounded familiar!_

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now, and smiled at the 3 other Lombaxes in the room, "My name is Ratchet, but you probably already know that," a small chuckle "-it's nice to meet you."

He liked these people, and they seemed nice enough. However, something in the back of his mind told him not to let his guard down; not to get too attached. Then again, he could barely remember what happend, and for these strangers to take him in, it was very kind of them.

After a comfortable moment of silence, Yuin walked into the room once more. He was eager to have a chat with the kit, it's not everyday that he gets a patient...this unique;for a lack of a better term. However, he wanted to go over Ratchet's recovery with his caretakers first.

Ratchet didn't listen to Yuin as he ranted on and on about his condition. He didn't care. He felt like...he was missing something.

 _General...Alister...his head hurt all of a sudden..._

He shut his tired eyes as Yuin drawled on and on. His head was banging with pain now.  
Yuin noticed this and spoke a bit softer, the kit needed alot of rest after all.  
"He is better than he was this morning, and he has healed quite bit." A said, addressing the other adults in the room.  
"However, we don't want to push anything, he needs all the rest he can get at the moment."

While Yuin continued, Phoebe stared at the dozing kit. He was an exact replica of Kaden at that age. Yes, he was much, much more smaller and petite, but the looks were identical. It was like she was looking at a younger version of her husband, the kit could even pass as her...

 _Don't finish that thought_

She pulled herself out of her head before going down that dark road again. It was still a very sensitive topic to this day, and she was sure that if she brought it up the mood in the room would be ruined.

"Pho? You okay?" Kaden placed a hand upon her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled, "Y-yeah. I'm fine, just thinking."  
"About?"

 _Blast, Kaden could always tell when something was wrong._

Phoebe shook her head and motioned over to the sleeping kit on the bed.  
"I was just thinking, he looks like you at that age. Like, a replica. Don't you think?"

Yuin, paled under his fur at the implication. How stupid the council was to think that Callisto wouln't figure it out...hopefully they-

"I thought that too, huh? It is a bit odd to have another me around, huh!" He chuckled to himself.

 _Nevermind. It's illogical for them to think that anyways._ _The keeper saw it happen with his own eyes, there's no way they would think that deep into it._

Alister watched his friends with a smile. They were whispering to eachother happily. While he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, he could guess by the way they were looking at the kit in melencholy. It was a sad subject to think about, even for him. Long ago he'd find himself being the newborn's uncle, a person they could look up too, but that was torn away from him.

Shaking his head, he quietly addressed his friends,  
"Do you guys need help with the room?"  
Kaden and Phoebe nodded in responce,  
"That would be nice, the quicker the better we figured!" Kaden said happily. "He has to catch up on plenty of rest anyways."

The 3 friends bid the doctor goodbye, it was time to start working on the kit's room anyways.

* * *

 **[Time Skip]**

It was now nighttime in the city, the only light source being that of the moon and the streetlights. It was quiet, and not a soul was seen walking the roads at this time. Everyone was asleep, well, everyone but a certain yellow Lombax...

Ratchet laid awake in his dim lighted room, his bright green eyes were dull and tired, not to mention sore. He held out his hand for a moment, inspecting it.

 _Something is missing_

He sat up abruptly, bed creaking in protest. His back felt light for some reason.

 _Something is missing_

He looked at the bandages upon his body. How did he get them? Why was he so banged up in the first place? These were all pieces to a puzzle that he could not even begin to put together.

 _Something is missing_

Hearing footsteps approach his door, he abruptly looked up, only to see a shadow of a Lombax pass by. It couldn't have be Yuin, right? Unless he stayed here overnight? Ratchet felt his curiosity overtake him, and he ripped the blankets and wires out of his way once more as he stood to make his way to the door. He stood shakily on his feet, opening the door just a little bit. A small sliver of light peeked in to room, Yuin was no where in sight.

Feeling brave, Ratchet sneaked out into the hall, which was illuminated by a very dim light. He turned in the direction that the shadow was heading. His soft footfalls made little to no noise as he walked down the hall. He knew he shouldn't be up right now but he curiosity prevented him from turning back.

Just as he was about to arrive at the end of the hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"You shouldn't be out of your room, kit."

Ratchet turned quickly, he didn't know this man. He was very tall, dark fur with equally dark stripes, his eyes though, were a unique gold color. However, he couldn't help but fell uneasy within the man's presence. His eyes seemed to bore into his, almost like he was challenging him. Ratchet felt as if he was being attacked by those eyes alone, where was Yuin when he needed him?

"O-oh um, sorry. I-" He needed an excuse, quickly."-I just wanted a drink of water, and saw someone walking around, I wanted to get a nurse."

The man seemed to smirk, it seemed he knew that he was lying. However, he chuckled instead, Ratchet still felt uneasy.

"Is that so? I could help you." Ratchet shook his head quickly. He didn't trust this man. Not at all.

"N-No it's fine, I'll just go get some more rest! Thank you for the offer." He quickly turned and quickly walked in the direction back to his room. The man watching him leave with a slight frown,

 _The kit was suspicious already, great..._

He turned to exit the building, making sure that he wouldn't be detected for a while now.

Ratchet made it into his room, roughly shutting the door behind him and walking over to his bed. Why was he so jumpy and apprehensive? Why did he feel this way towards a complete stranger? He sighed and laid down, covering himself with the comfy white blankets. He rubbed his bright green eyes roughly, trying to force himself back into the land of sleep.

 _What an odd night._

* * *

 **This chapter took me 3 weeks to write since I was so busy, but as I said, I have an update schedule now to keep me on track...**

 **IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ)~Updates will be every other Saturday, ( this was posted on Tuesday 5/29 for me, next update: 6/16 East coast time/date on a Saturday ) I do not know, but my dates may be different than yours.~**

 **Replies to your wonderful reviews~ (Thank You!)**

 _sth91342-_ **Yeah, I wanted to get the story going more but after writing this chapter it seems to be a bit slower than I intended, which is good, I don't want it to be too fast paced! I am happy you enjoyed, and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 _Joe12321-_ **Good question, I have learned that many people have different views on alternate realities vs. alternate dimensions. From my perspective, I wrote this about Ratchet being from a whole other reality. As you said, in Ratchet's original reality, Azimuth died. This original reality you can see from Clank's perspective, and the "new reality" is where Ratchet is located now! (hopefully that wasn't confusing!) I am also happy that you love this story, it makes my day better (and maybe I'll add just a bit of sugar into my bitter tea~just a bit!)**

 _TheLilyoftheValley-_ **I am so glad you like my story! I have taken all your advice into consideration and actually managed to proof read this chapter a bit, there may still be some errors, (hopefully not) but hopefully I am improving a bit! To be honest, I believed my story wasn't the best, and that the view from the characters (such as Ratchet) were not the best, but you and all my other readers have given me** **confidence! Thank you! Hopefully you and the other readers love this chapter as well, I was a bit uncertain about it...but I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging for so long! (Over the weekend I'll revise and edit all my chapters, by the way!) :)**

 **Also, thanks you to those Guests that commented, it means a lot to me that you also took time to read my story! Also thanks to all that followed and fav'd as well! (It makes me so happy!)**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, until next time, my readers!**


	6. New Surroundings

**YAY! I actually updated on time! Replies to your reviews are at the end of the chapter, and as always, Enjoy, my readers!**

* * *

A couple days later, Doctor Yuin gave Ratchet the clearance to go back "home" with Phoebe and Kaden. It was certainly an experience, for Ratchet especially. The perk of not remembering anything means that he saw things with a "fresh" new perspective. Seeing the Lombax city for the first time was by far the greatest thing he had ever seen, he was sure of it.

The view from the medcenter window did no justice, for the first time Ratchet walked outside he was truly speechless.

The buildings were tall, and while it hurt for him to look up all the way, none of it mattered when he looked up to see the morning sun up above. It shined over the tops of the tall glass like buildings, which were a bit pointed towards the top. Lighting strips ran horizontally over the road where many Lombaxians walked along and talked to eachother happily. He heard ships zooming over head, high above the people that were walking on foot. The medcenter seemed to be in the business district of the city, and right now they seemed to be heading to a more rural area.

"Ratchet?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone called his name. He snapped his head to the side, his green eyes coming into contact with identical ones. It was Kaden, right...he was supposed to be following him...

"A-ah, sorry, the city just looks so...amazing!" And it was true. Kaden chuckled,

"No worries, usually everyone that sees the city for the first time is awestruck." He gestured for Ratchet to follow him once more. "We'll go slow, for your injuries and so you can take it all in, alright?"

Ratchet nodded excitedly, bright green eyes darting here and there. Up to the tops of the buildings to the unique design of the stone road they were walking on. He watched fondly as kids played games off to the side, one little girl even waved at him excitedly. He waved back, ignoring the ache in his chest, were organics always this nice?

 _He couldn't remember_

He followed Kaden diligently, watching as the more city like scenery turned more rural, with decently sized gardens and cozy looking houses. He was admiring the plants when he was once again awakend from his thoughts when a dark orange furred Lombax came running up to Kaden. This Lombax was a solid orange color, with no stripes to be seen and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown, he seemed a bit desperate. Kaden became concerned,

"Reid? What happened?"

The orange Lombax, Reid, Ratchet assumed, caught his breath quickly.

"Miss Smith up the road asked me to fetch you, her generator blew again, and she cant water her garden without having power for her water pump."

Kaden sighed, but smiled nonetheless, "Alright. Thanks for letting me know, Reid, I'll be right up there." Reid nodded and left, Kaden turned to him. "You want me to take you home so you can rest? Fixing the generator will take a while."

Ratchet thought for a moment, while his shoulders and head still ached, he wanted to go to, for some odd reason. He had...an itch for this kind of stuff it seemed.

"Actually, I'd like to join you." Kaden looked surprised but smiled happily, "Really?! Well, maybe I can teach you something new then."

They headed up to where Reid came from, Kaden leading the whole way. They left the road and instead started walking up a hill, where crops and trees of all kinds were growing. Ratchet almost slipped a few times but managed to keep up anyways. Kaden kept a firm hand on his shoulder to steady him the whole time, leading him around holes and the like.

When they finally made it up, they were greeted by a kind old Lombax, with silver fur and very bright blue eyes that held wisdom. Ratchet assumed this was Miss Smith She waved her cane a bit as she saw them arrive.

"Kaden my boy! It's great to see you! And who is this? Is that your boy you are yappin' about these days? Oh! He's so adorable!"

Ratchet was surprised when she gave Kaden a great big bear hug, it seemed like she wanted to cruch his ribs with such a force...

"Nice to see you too! And yes, this is Ratchet." He laid a hand upon Ratchet's shoulder, Miss Smith smiled at him,

"Nice to meet you young man!" She wrapped her arms around him as well,

 _It was suffocating_

Kaden, noticing this, was quick to jump into action,

"U-uhm Miss you might want to be a bit careful, he is still injured."

It seemed to work because she broke away from him and held him at arms length, "My, my...you are much too small! You need to eat more!" Ratchet blushed under his fur, he had nothing to really say to that...

"Miss, you sent Reid to come get me? The generator blew again, huh? Kaden spoke up, Ratchet sighed in relief, he was safe...for now.

Her eyes brightend in recognition,

"Oh, yes! That pesky generator decided to blow right before I wanted to water my crops." They followed her as she lead them too the scene,

"Quite messy this time, if you ask me..."

 _Messy was an understatement..._

Oil was leaking out stadily from the machine, an obvious wire was hanging out here and there while a bit of smoke billowed out from the bottom, Kaden whisted in astonishment.

"Wowww, yeah, Miss have you ever thought about, I don't know...Getting a new generator?"

The silver Lombax smacked the bottom of her cane on the ground.

"You kids and your big advanced technology, I'm sick of it! My old generator is only being replaced if it explodes!" Kaden sighed but shook his head good naturedly. Ratchet tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand, he liked this woman.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do! I'll let you know when I'm finished." The silver Lombax clutched her cane and smiled,

"Oooh, what would I do without you Kaden! I need to make you something for all your hard work!" Kaden was about to deny but she cut him off "-And your kid needs to eat too! Don't deny me!" She left towards the entrance of her house. Kaden shook his head when the Miss used 'his kid' to describe Ratchet, but smiled nonetheless. There was no arguing with her.

Ratchet admired the view from the hill. Miss Smith's house was small but cozy, the exterior was painted white with a red trim around. A small, white, 3ft fence boarderd the property and a nice view of her garden was seen as well, heck, you could see the whole city from here!

"Hey, this old thing here is very broken, I leave an extra set of tools around here so I am going to go get it, stay here." Kaden walked off towards the entrance of the house while Ratchet looked over the generator. The gears in his head started working...

 _It's not..that broken?_

He stepped forward, minding the oil, and made for the wires... _he had no gloves..._

Well, might as well...

He grabbed the first two wires he saw, connecting them at the middle, he then removed any burnt an uneccesary wires from the generator.

She may not want a new one on the outside...but what if I make it a new one on the inside? He thought excitedly.

As if he was on auto-pilot, he went to work. Rewiring connecters and wires alike as quick as he could before Kaden arrived. The smoking stopped as he worked quickly, however, the oil leak was still a problem. He stepped back to admire his work, minding the oil as he backed up to wait for Kaden.

"Sorry I took so long! I tried to convice the Miss not to make us a cake but noooo, she insisted!"

Kaden got down on one knee infront of the generator but paused immediatly as he saw the wires in perfect condition. There was no smoke at all either...

He turned to Ratchet, surprised.

"D-did you do this?"

Ratchet looked at the man shyly, revealing the fried wires he took out behind his back,

"Y-yeah, I re-wired everthing but...the oil...I can't really fix that. Did I break it?" Kaden shook his head quickly, standing up in shock,

"N-No you-you fixed it! Really good! Were you an engineer?"

Ratchet looked down at the wires in his hand, "Maybe I-I was...I don't know but, I just knew!"

Kaden smiled brightly at him, but then frowned coming forward to take the fried wires out of his hands.

"I'm very proud of you!" Ratchet smiled brightly at this, "-...But I don't want you frying your hands next time, alright?" He nodded, accepting those terms.

"Good, now let me fix the oil leak and we'll go!"

 **[Time Skip]**

Kaden managed to fix the oil leak by the time was done with the cake, Miss Smith insisted they take it home with them, which Kaden couldn't really deny her. They began the trek home a bit later, Kaden leading the way.

"Phoebe will be home already from work, hopefully she won't have our heads because we are late..." he sent Ratchet a sheepish smile when they stopped infront of a two-story house. This must be where they live, Ratchet assumed, it looked very cozy, Brown exterior with a beautiful garden off to the side, Ratchet assumed it was Phoebe's garden.

Kaden unlocked the door to the house and walked in, Ratchet close behind.

"Pho! We're home! Miss Smith needed me to fix the generator...again!"

Phoebe immediatly came rushing downstairs, giving Kaden a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home! And you too Ratachet! Did you like the city?"

Ratchet nodded excitedly, "Yes! It was amazing!" Phoebe chuckled at his dreamy expression. She then beckoned them to the dining room, where plates laden with food alrwady sat. "I decided to make dinner! I hope you like it." She guided Ratchet over to a chair, a kind smile on her face. She wasn't the best cook in the world (she was more of a grease monkey, especially when it came to fixing ships) but she tried her best.

Ratchet had to admit that the food did look tasty, and while he wasn't quite familiar with it, the taste made up for his uneasiness. He listened as Kaden and Phoebe drawled on about their days, only to be surprised when Kaden started talking about him.

"You know how I said that Miss Smith needed help with her generator? Well, guess what Pho, Ratchet here was able to rewire it in less than 5 minutes, can you believe it?"

Ratchet felt his cheeks get hotter by the second, honestly, what he did wasn't that amazing. By his standards at least...

"Wow, really? You're quite handy, aren't you?"

 _You're quite handy with your wrench.._

He shook his head, _what was that..._

"A-ah, yeah, I guess!" Kaden chuckled when he saw the kid become so flustered over something so simple. Meanwhile Ratchet was only silent. His head was starting to hurt and he was wondering where that thought came from..

 _You're quite handy with your wrench.._.

He knew he remembered it from somewhere, but where? Maybe he heard it while he was passing by someonw in the city, but then again, who whould say that to him.

"Are you okay, dear?" Phoebe laid a hand upon his shoulder, jareing him out of his thoughts...he's been doing that alot lately.

"Y-yeah, just, thinking."

Kaden stiffled a laugh from across the table, teenagers, always so vauge...Wait, he still didn't know how old this kid was!

"I know this might be off topic, but...how old are you, Ratchet?

It surprised the two adults when Ratchet actually took the time to think, usually people know their ages...

"Well, you see, I don't think I really even celebrated by birthday, let alone do I know when it is...I beleive I am about 22 or so."

Kaden felt his heart break a bit, not only was Ratchet _really_ young by their standards, but he never even had a birthday? Just who took care of him?

Phoebe, no matter how hard her heart ached for Ratchet, put on a smile on to reassure him,

"Well, you certainly are young, and you look it as well. You should be proud you made it this far!"

Ratchet felt himself blush even more but smiled back nonetheless.

"Thank you." And he meant it, sincerly.

The 3 Lombaxes resumed their meal, chatting happily about this and that. Ratchet learned that Kaden was the head mechanic of the city while Phoebe was one of the lead ship modifiers in the city. He had to admit that even to him, those jobs sounded pretty cool. His caretakers seemed nice...and awesome!

The 3 finished up their meals and headed off to bed. Ratchet, for once, slept soundly. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

 **[Time Skip]**

Ratchet was sleeing peacefully until he heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall. He bolted up into a sitting position on instinct, _what the heck was going on?_

The door to the bedroom he slept in was slammed open, Kaden ran into the room smiling.

"You, kid, are coming with me-" he pointed to himself dramatically, "-to work!"

Ratchet, fully alert but a bit startled, didn't see why not. Kaden's job sounded pretty cool anyways!

"O-okay! May I ask why?" Kaden's smile only got brighter, geez, was the man always happy?

"Well my boss caught word that you fixed Miss Smith 's generator yesterday, he wants to meet you! If you want to, that is."

Ratchet nodded his head excitedly,

"Okay, when do we leave?" He had his clothes on already, he didn't have many to begin with, maybe they could stop later or-

"We leave now!"

Kaden grabbed him by the wrist and quickly, but carefully, dragged him along, downstairs and out the door. It was still early morning, with the sun just peaking above the horizon. Kaden didn't let go of his wrist, which was kinda awkward but for some reason he was still okay with it.

"We'll get you breakfast on the way, we may even pass by Alister!" Assuming how happy Kaden was saying Alister's name, Ratchet could only assume that they were friends, maybe even best friends.

 _Did he ever have someone like that?_

For some reason, the thought made his chest tighten but he ignored the feeling anyways, and let himself get dragged along. They passed the hill to Miss Smith's house, the multiple gardens and the pristine houses. Many must have still been asleep since there were very few out walking the streets, a ship wasn't even seen flying over head.

They entered the city area, Kaden letting go of his wrist. Ratchet didn't mind as he was once again taking a nice long view at the buildings. He didn't know if he would ever get used to the size.

Ratchet stopped gazing at the buildings when he noticed that they were enetering an unfamilier part of the city, and was quite startled when Kaden raised his hand quickly, out of nowhere.

"Alister! Hey!"

Ratchet watched quitly as Kaden rushed over to his childhood friend. The scene reminded him of something...he just couln't remember exactly what though.

He also felt wary of Alister

The older Lombax just seemed so...familier. It really bothered him how he felt like he knew Alister but, he didn't in reality, and it made him unnerved. He decided to approch the two either way, it was just a silly feeling.

"Well, hello Ratchet. How are you feeling today?" Alister asked,

"Much better, General!" He said with as much confidence as he could muster. Alister smiled,

"That's good, just don't over do it, you are still injured."

Ratchet smiled in confirmation, he is flattered that the General was worried about him, but he knew he could take care of himself. Kaden once again adressed Alistet,

"You working this early huh? How are the trainees?"

Alister sighed, he sounded almost dissapointed in a way, pointing over to the open training area behind him, a group of Lombax tranees shooting at wooden dummies and practicing their aim.

"I've had them practice on the training dummies but they just can't _shoot_."

While Kaden and Alister's conversation became backround noise, Ratchet watched the so called trainees that they were talking about. Ratchet watched closely as one trainee aimed his blaster (a bit clumsily) at one of the training dummies. Ratchet noted how his aim was way off, it was due to how heavy the blaster was and how the trainee was holding it.

While Kaden and Alister started bickering about something, Ratchet quietly walked over to the side of the training grounds, trying to get the attension of the Lombax he was analyzing, he did when the other Lombax turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Step back, civilian, you are too close to the practicing area." Ratchet ignored him, however, as he analyzed the trainee even more. Burgundy fur, blue eyes, sandy colored stripes, and he was obviously older than him. They must only let adults train...

"Your aim is off, you are holding your gun incorrectly."

The older Lombax seemed quite offended, he crossed his arms, blaster in his left hand as he glared at Ratchet.

"And what would you, a kit no less, know about blasters? For some reason the obvious venom in the man's voice didn't affect him, he just brushed it off.

"Sorry, but honestly, anyone could see that you are stuggling with your blaster."

The man grew furious but was surprised when Ratchet grapped the gun out of his hand, and pointing it at the test dummy, he was about to stop Ratchet from firing,

"Hey! Wait-"

In an instant, Ratchet aimed the blaster (professionally). The commotion in the area alerting Kaden and Alister who had horrified looks on their faces, Kaden yelled,

"Ratchet! What are you-"

Ratchet ignored him as he shot 3 consecutive bullets at the test dummy, hitting the center dead on. The trainee, as well as everyone in the training area was flabbergasted. Ratchet, on auto pilot, made sure that there was one bullet left in the gun as he pulled the trainee over.

"You support the blaster with your shoulder, you also don't shoot from the hip *****." He came closer to the trainee, aimed, and fired the last bullet, dead center. Walking the burgundy Lombax threw the whole process. After he was done, and the trainee speeechless, he handed the blaster back over into the others hands.

"Try it."

The older Lombax quickly loaded the gun, supporting the blaster with his shoulder. He aimed at the dummy, and fired. The shot wasn't dead center, but it was a vast improvement.

"See? You're already improving!" Ratchet gave him a double thumbs up, "T-thanks, kid."

When Ratchet turned around he wasn't expecting to see the General right behind him, a bit unnerved.

"Where did you learn this?"

Ratchet was taken off guard, Alister seemed angry. "Kits aren't even supposed to handle guns! You realize how dangerous that was?"

While Ratchet could keep a cool head, for some reason what the General said made him very angry, but he took a deep breath anyways.

"Honestly General, I believe that wherever I came from, I was certainly not raised like a kit." Alister and Kaden reeled back, but Ratchet kept putting salt in the wound, he wasn't yelling, but the silent anger that Ratchet harbored was...scary.

"I don't remember where I learned it exactly, but, I do know how to shoot a gun, is this honestly so surprising considering the state that you found me in?"

Alister was shocked into silence, while Kaden looked down in shame. He wasn't shameful of what Ratchet had done, no, he was actually quite proud. However, to acknowledge the fact that however Ratchet was raised was certainly a cruel way...was heartbreaking. He felt, protective, in a way.

Alister, while he was still angry at Ratchet, seemed to come to his senses and back down. Facing Ratchet's scowl for some reason, wasnt easy... _at all._

"I see, that may be true. Do give us a warning next time, alright?"

Ratchet seemed to calm down at this, flashing a smile at the General,

"You got my word, General!"

"While I'd like to stay and chat, I gotta get to work, Al, good luck with the trainees!" Kaden piped up, they got a little caried away so they bid their goodbyes and Ratchet once again, followed after Kaden

A figure sitting near the arena, well hidden and blending in, watched as the two golden Lombaxes left the scene. The figure stood, gold eyes watching in disbelief. He pulled out a communicator, talking quietly into the speaker.

"I got something to report, tell the boss I'll be in shortly."

Little did he know, a certain yellow Lombax turned around just in time to see the figure leave. He remembered that man, he knew...

He shook his head and hurried after Kaden. Something odd was happening...and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 ***shoot from the hip - I know little to nothing about shooting guns, only from video games. Shooting from the hip means that you shoot without consideration. (Not aiming) or shooting too quickly.( the saying comes from the way the cowboys shoot guns in those "Wild West" type movies, they way they pull the gun out of their holsters and shoot) I added this to enhance the thought that Ratchet knows his way around guns and how to handle them properly.**

 **Extra note: I also know nothing about fixing generators, sorry if I made it unbelieveable or untrue, but then again, this is a Fanfic on a game about a lovable fluffy hero and his adventures threw space, anything could happen..don't hurt me if I got anything wrong! :(**

 **Replies to your reviews~**

 _Sth91342-_ **Awe, I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! Hopefully you like this one as well!**

 **Also, thanks to those you followed and faved! It means alot to me! Thank you :)**

 **P.s-Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

 **READ THIS-** **Next update will be 6/30, a Saturday, East Coast time :)**

 **ALSO, IMPORTANT QUESTION- I have an idea for another story, not quite as similar to this one, a bit...darker actually, not much. BUT, it does include Kaden, his wife, Alister and the other Lombaxes! (Bonus: angsty!Ratchet as well) However, I am uncertain if I should give a sneak preview, I wouldn't start until after this story is long over, but, if you readers are interested...let me know?**

 **Until next time my lovely readers!**


	7. Recollections

**I have ran out of tea. Writing is the only way to calm my nerves (send help). Enjoy this part, my readers.**

 **P.s- The first half of this A/N was written long before this was posted, I am so sorry about this chapter, it is worse than the others, and may be choppy, in my opinion. This is because I am currently to hear about a dear friend's condition while writing this and I sit here at 3 am hoping everything will be okay. Therefore, I am once again sorry about the quality of this chapter.**

* * *

An older Lombax sat quietly at his desk. Arms crossed and brow creased, legs crossed at his ankles and propped up. His silver fur was well kept his the blood red stripes just called for attension. His finger tapped impatiently at his arm. Where was his employee when he called?

"Sir?" Ah, there he was. Just the one he was waiting for. He chuckled,

"I've been waiting, you said that you have an update on our...new Lombax?"

The other Lombax in the room sighed, this wasn't going to be easy...

"Well, I was keeping an eye on the kid like you ordered, and it seems that he has...unique abilities when it comes to weponry and the like. He is...interesting to say the least."

His boss just smiled knowingly, and shook his head.

"I already know. This is of no surprise."

The darker Lombax was surprised, and his golden eyes widened. "You already knew, sir? But then-"

"Why do you think I told you vaugely about this kids memeories? You were just ordered to warn the Doctor and watch the kid, nothing more, Victor."

The golden eyed Lombax, Victor, cast his eyes down to the floor. He knew that this kid was...something else. However, for the council to just let this happen was...surprising to say the least. Yet, while Victor felt that this way of going about things was...wrong in a way. He couldn't reject an order from his boss anyways.

"I apologize, Sir. However, if I may ask, if this kit really is dangerous, what would you do with him?"

There was a moment of silence, until the other Lombax in the room took his feet off his desk and sit up straight.

"One of two things," he held up one finger "-the kid is...put to use for the coucil, or two" a second finger "-the kid is...no, the threat is rightfully disposed of."

Victor gulped at the implications.

His boss chuckled humourlessly, "You'd understand, right? The Lombaxes can't risk anything, not anymore, not even a kit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaden lead Ratchet into his workplace, a moderate sized glass looking building with a nice exterior. Ratchet was in awe, and Kaden smiled at his reaction, "Nice, right? My workspace is on the top floor, that is where we will meet my boss." Ratchet kept following his guardian as they entered an elevator, where Kaden pressed the button to the top floor. They waited in comfortable silence until they reached the floor. The doors then opened to reveal none other than Kaden's boss, who was very...joyful for some reason.

"Kaden! Welcome back, and I see you brought a visitor with you? Is this who helped my mother with her generator?" Kaden chuckled warmheartedly, "Yeah Deacon, this his the one and only." He guestured over to Ratchet, who seemed a bit shy, what was he supposed to do?

The orange Lombax, Deacon smiled happily, sticking his hand out for Ratchet to take, "I see! I'm Deacon Smith, pleasure!" Ratchet took his hand, "Ratchet, likewise." He wasn't really one for introductions anyways.

They shook hands firmly, Kaden then leading them to his office to discuss more. Deacon, as a matter of fact, liked to ask alot of questions, and while it made Ratchet a bit on edge, he answered them as best he could.

"I have a son you should meet, Rin, he's around your age, he could learn a thing or two from you!" Ratchet blushed at the semi-compliment. It was weird for these people to think so highly of him, people he didn't even know.

They entered Kaden's workspace, Deacon chatting happily about this and that as they got settled. "So, Ratchet, what is your favorite thing to work on?" Deacon asked curiously, Ratchet, without a thought, answered him vaugely, "Ships" Kaden and Deacon paused for a moment, ships? Kaden, ever curious, asked "Like, flight ships? You work on those?" This kid was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

Ratchet, however, shook his head "Quite possibly, I remember something about piloting...something...I don't know but it is fun!"

Kaden and Deacon looked at eachother curiously. This would be a conversation for another time. Deacon looked at the watch on his wrist quickly,

"Ah! Looks like it's time for me to head on out! Papers on your desk about a new project, Kaden!" He left the room in a hurry, but not before peaking his head in one more time, "Ratchet, I'll see you around!" and finally exited.

The room was silent for a moment, before Ratchet turned to his guardian, "Is...he always like that?" Kaden chuckled but nodded his head, "Believe me, he gets worse."

He sat down at his desk, looking over the various projects that he would have to work on, he sighed, "You can pull up a chair next to me if you want, some of these projects might interest you." And Ratchet did just that. Pull up a chair and watch Kaden flip through the various papers. Engine models, ship wings, light strips, wrench modifications.

 _Wrench_

Ratchet cluched his hand at that. Why did that stick with him? Something...

Kaden noticed this and handed the paper over to Ratchet. "Looks like a request for a costomized wrench, y'know. Us Lombaxes have a sort of...tradition for these types of things." Ratchet tilted his head in curiousity, intrigued. "Parents usually give replicas, or even their own wrenches, to their children. It is seen as...tradition to give your children their own one day. Everyone has one." Kaden drifted off, realizing who he was talking to. Ratchet...probably didn't have a wrench handed down to him. It made him upset to acknowledge that. Maybe...he could build Ratchet one! But, he wasn't Ratchets father so...it would be more accepted for Ratchet to make his own.

He noticed that Ratchet held his head strangely, he immediatly took the paper out of Ratchet hands and put his hands upon the kit's shoulders. Parental instincts taking over, "Ratchet! Are you alright? Are you in pain?" The younger Lombax shook his head, "A wrench, my wrench, I had a wrench." He stood up from his chair abruptly, startling Kaden. He looked at his hand, "I had a wrench-" he clenched his fist "-I...fought with it" he shook his head and turned to Keden quickly, "What!"

"Did-Did the general find me with anything? Did they ever find a wrench? Anything?"

Kaden held his hands up, "Ratchet, calm down a bit. I don't think Alister found anything on you, anything. If you had no family, how did you have a wrench?"

All of this was going to fast, Ratchet's head hurt and Kaden was bewildered. Ratchet had a wrench, he remembered something. Ratchet remembered! This was good news!

While Kaden was happily thinking, Ratchet could only think of his beloved wrench, his mutterings brought Kaden out of his thoughts,

"It...broke so many times...and I kept rebuilding it...I had my wrench on me. Always." Kaden was about to comfort the kit before Ratchet just...ran out the room!

"Ratchet! Hey! Where are you going?" Kaden followed after Ratchet who was really fast for someone who was just recovering from and accident. He heard the elevator door close before he could join the runaway kit.

What was he thinking?

Kaden slammed the elevator button repeatedly, Deacon rounding the corner as he did so,

"Kaden? What's going on?"

The golden Lombax sighed, pinching the space between his eyes,

"Ratchet just-ran! I don't know where but..." Deacon looked alarmed, looking over his shoulder quickly

"Let's take the stairs, it will be quicker."

The two friends raced down the stair way, passing the other workers and leaving them in the dust. They ignored the annoyed looks that they got from bystanders once they slammed the outside doors open in a frenzy. Deacon looked over to Kaden, "Where did he run off too?"

Kaden looked frightened for once, Ratchet went off to do something very stupid...oh boy was he going to give him a talk...

"He just went outside the city..."

The two Lombaxes continued bolting through the early morning crowds, many shouting their concerns and even curses as they made their way through. Kaden could care less tough.

They reached the front entrance of the city, tall steel gates open this time of day, however, the two guards on duty looked somewhat distressed. Deacon adressed one of the guards, "Hey, you, did you see anyone run out the city?" The guard nodded frantically, pointing in a direction passed the gates, "Y-yes, we just saw a kit exit the city in a hurry and we-" The guard watched as Kaden followed in the direction he just pointed in, "-Hey! We need to give clarance for you to exit the-!" Deacon followed him. The guard just sighed in defeat.

From a nearby corner, two golden eyes watched surprisingly at the exchange, this was something that he wasn't prepared for at all. He pulled out his communicator immediatly,

"Boss, the kit...just left the city!"

Meanwhile, Deacon and Kaden looked around frantically for Ratchet. They didn't like the feeling of being out in the open like this...not at all.

"Wow...that kid can run fast." Deacon stopped to catch his breath, "I wonder if he ever took track or something..." Kaden sighed and shook his head, "Not now, Deacon."

Kaden looked frantically for the kit. He was angry at Ratchet for running away, but also worried. He could get hurt, especially in his current condition. He was about to turn around when he saw it, a blur of golden fur that mirrored his own run towards a nearby hill, falling to their knees at the base of it. Kaden felt his heart skip a beat,

"Ratchet!" He ran as fast as he could, stopping a few feet away when his eyes landed upon what was in the kit's hands. A badly damaged wrench*, with a black burn mark which ran straight down the middle...the top of the wrench almost seemed melted in a way and the handle of the weapon seemed cracked in more places than one. Deacon gasped behind him,

"What...happend to it?"

It seemed that Ratchet didn't know himself, as he picked the wrench up like it was a delicate piece of glass. His eyes held a dark...feeling of some sorts. Kaden, for the short time he known the kit, didn't think that he would ever be able to make a face with...so much...malice? Wisdom? Experience?* Something like that.

Ratchet, as if he wasn't vauge enough, started walking back towards the city. "I remember...this was the only thing that was comstant in my life.." Kaden and Deacon followed him, his stride fast. "It broke everytime. Everytime. And I always fixed it just so..-" Kaden felt a chill run down his spine, "-just so I could feel like I was myself again." Ratchet shook his head, mumbling to himself, but it could be heard by the two older Lombaxes, "I wasn't anything without this wrench. I don't remember anything else but...this means alot to me." A sigh, "I am sorry for leaving like that. But...I finally remember something. With this-" he held up his wrench "-I could find out what really happend, and why I am here."

Kaden shook his head, he would like to know that as well, but that was for later. Know, though, he was going to have a nice chat with Ratchet about how it's bad to run away like that.

"Heh, don't think that you're off the hook, kit. I am going to tell Phoebe what happend today and we are going to have a nice talk with you."

Ratchet felt his heart sink at that. Honestly, It didn't matter, he had a piece of his past right in the palm of his hands and that's all that mattered to him. He felt Deacon burn a whole into the back of his head by staring, it was really...annoying him and he didn't get annoyed that easily. He turned to face the older Lombax in question, Deacon looked surprised.

"Ah, no! It's nothing it's just...you have a cool Omniwrench!" A familiar looking one...Deacon thought to himself.

Ratchet was about to reply but they arrived at the gates once more, only to be met with someone that Ratchet was familiar with. He glared at the man, the others golden eyes doing the same. That man from the medcenter...

"Well, we did get a report of a Lombax kit leaving the city, look who it is!" The man said in a mock tone of joy. At least it seemed that way to Ratchet. Kaden and Deacon greeted the man happily, while Ratchet was well aware of those golden eyes staring at him. However, he matched those eyes with an intensity of his own. Kaden, however, sensed this immediatly and was about to intervene when the man spoke up.

"I see your wrench there. Did you find it outside the city?" Ratchet nodded curtly, eyes never leaving the others. The older man chuckled, "Well, you must understand that the council wants your wrench for safe keeping, can't be too cautious." Deacon fixed the man with a look of disbelief, heck, this was just unbelieveable! "Why would you need to be cautious? It is the kid's wrench!" The golden eyed man noticed his own little slip up, blast, shouldn't of said that...

He was about to retort when the kit beat him to it.

"No way. This is my wrench. A piece of me. And if you want to take it, you take me with you."

The man shook his head rapidly, but Kaden stopped him, "If the council has a problem, they can speak with me. However, I was just about to take Ratchet back home." he and Deacon shared a look of understanding before he lead Ratchet away. Leaving the man behind, his gold eyes trailing after them.

 _Boss is definetly going to have my head when I report this..._

The golden eyed Lombax walked away, and the day continued like nothing happend.

Somewhere, a whole reality away sat Clank. His small form was hunched over a steel table, which was cluttered with sheets and sheets of paper. On them where calculations, predictions, theories, and other such things. His small hands running over one page in particular, his computerized mind ran at a mile a minute,

If I do this, not only could it lead to disaster, but to other things as well. This whole process has a 83.7 percent chance of complete and total faliure so...why am I doing it?

His mind didn't make an answer for him, he violently ripped the page he was holding in two,

 _Because I want my friend back, that's why._

 _But if you do this...he won't really be your friend._

 _Yes, he would. DNA, Emotions, they could all be replicated, it is simp-_

 _But you can't replicate memories._

 _I just want my friend back._

 _Your friend is dead._

The argument in his head seemed to stop for a moment. No, this wasn't for him, this was for the universe as well. Without Ratchet, without the hero of the universe...everything would be destroyed eventually.

Someone...has to take his place...

Clank gathered up his important blueprints and calculations in his hands. He made up his mind...and he might regret it..but this, this was for Ratchet? For the universe...right?

 _Time to get building_

* * *

 **This was truly a struggle to write, I am still waiting for news on my friend so...I'm still sorry for the quality, for those reasons...I just wanted to get a chapter out to you guys so I could stay on schedule and to take my mind off things...I hope you guys forgive me for giving you such a terrible chapter...Hopefully you enjoyed it to some extent though, right?**

 **Anyways,**

 **NEXT UPDATE - 7/14 East Coast time/date...whatever.**

 **.I will come back to fix this monstrosity of a chapter one day, I promise.**

 **Meanings-**

 **Ratchet's Omniwrench* - This honestly came from a very old headcannon (after the first couple games) of mine that Ratchet had his wrench passed down to him. Heck, how did Ratchet even get a wrench ( which is the chosen weapon of the Lombaxes ) in the first place? Coincidence? Maybe, but this is just a fanfic. And how did he have in wrench on him you ask? Well, in every game I believe he does so...yeah, you get the picture. And what is the significance in the story? You'll see...**

 **Ratchet's malice* - Why would Ratchet get angry and become sour? Subconciously Ratchet feels, I believe, the feeling of the events that occured are still there. Ratchet just...doesn't remember those specific events. That's it. Just to clarify my thought process a bit...**

 **Replies to your reviews (from Fanfiction)**

 **MorohtarSingod - You would be correct. I wanted to recognize that Ratchet did have prior experience, an even though he lost his memory, the experience is still there. Thanks for your review! :)**

 **And also, thanks to those who followed and faved!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, honestly, I have little time or willpower at the momment that this is being written. I will revise this when I have the time. Until next time, my readers.**

 **Also, suggestions about story ideas and such will be appreciated. I want to see what you readers want in this story as well!**


	8. STORY INTERMISSION

**Hello readers, Tea here. And yes, you read the title correctly, this is an intermission chapter. Originally, I was not planning on doing this, however, I have been super busy (juggling 2 jobs is not fun) and I have also been indulging myself with drawing and such. I barely had time to write, so, I will take the next week or couple days to revise my story instead, I hope you understand.**  
 **I wish to improve my chapter qualities and my writing, so i want to go back and revisit my work to fix it and learn. I am also going back to re-do the last chapter, since that was TERRIBLE! Anyways, if you have questions or story ideas I will be active on the Ratchet and Clank Amino, and I will even answer any PM's that come my way.**

 **So, I didn't want to leave you guys on an authors note like this but I managed to put together some things, such as a preview of the next chapter, snippets/ideas that didn't make it into the story (along with some facts), and even little tid-bits of stories that I will probably never post (but might make into oneshots later if you like?)**

 **Anyways, enjoy this intermission chapter, I'll be back soon!**

 **P.S- This chapter is almost like a trash dump, it is not required for you to read of course, maybe only my A/N's so you guys can understand WHY I am doing this. ALSO, THIS INTERMISSION CHAP. IS VERY SHORT.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter, Un-edited Preview. This preview is choppy, I only added the basics of my ideas. Expect the actual chapter bits to be more full.**

 **First half preview.**

 _Ratchet looked down at his wrench sadly, clutching the handle tightly until there was a dull ache in his knuckles. He remembers getting home not long ago with Kaden, who seemed a bit off kilter after what happened. He must've fallen asleep after that in the room they gave him._

 _It looked like Phoebe_ _would be home soon, considering how it looked to be late evening. Honestly, he wasn't too keen on talking about what happend, considering that he saw this as a personal problem. It was his wrench, his past, his not theirs. However, a more rational part of him wanted to talk about it, so things aren't as awkward._

 **Second half preview**

 _"So...you're saying...?"_

 _"I'm saying that whoever is behind this is after Ratchet. I don't know why Kaden, but they are." Kaden looked at his disbelivingly, "Really? I don't think the council would do that..."_

 _The older Lombax shook his head, "I have a feeling that there ar many things you don't know, Kaden. If you want to believe it or not is entirely up to you, but I have a bad feeling."_

 **[Preview end]**

 **Story snippets/Ideas that didn't make it into the story,**

 **Snippets that were cut from the story~**

Snippet 1 : Kaden and Phoebe getting a room ready for Ratchet.

 _"Do you think he'd like blue or yellow covers?"_  
 _Phoebe chuckled at Kaden's question, shaking her head good naturedly,_  
 _"Kaden, sweetheart, they both look lovely,_ _but I don't think it matters..."_  
 _Kaden looked at her like a kicked puppy, dramatic as always,_

 _"Yeah it does! If the room your caretakers gave you had hot pink blankets would you like it?"_

 _"Honestly, I would" Kaden shook his head, his wife was crazy..._  
 _"Just get the blue ones then if you don't like my color choices!" Phoebe argued playfully. Kaden smiled and put the blue ones in the provided store carriges._

 _"Now...you think Alister could help us with a desk?"_

 _Phoebe pinched the space between her eyes tightly. This was going to be a long...tiring day._

 **Snippet 2 : Ratchet and the Lombax language. (This may be adressed later, however, in a different way)**

 _"What does this say, Kaden?" The curious teen said as he examined the books on the bookshelf. Kaden walked over quickly, looking at what Ratchet was pointing to._

 _"That?_ _That's in Lombax, can you read it?" Ratchet shook his head._

 _Kaden felt his chest run cold, he knew that Ratchet was an orphan, but a kit not knowing Lombaxian? It was saddening to say the least._

 _"Well, it's a book on star constellations. I can help you read it one day if you'd like?"_

 _Ratchet smiled at the man, "Yeah, that sounds fun!"_

I have more snippets, but they are part of future chapter ideas that i wish not to reveal.

 **Oneshot ideas (let me know if you'd like to see them!)**

 ***** Sick! _\- A small oneshot consisting of our favorite Lombax being sick and Clank learning more and more about his organic friend. A hint of fluff._

 ***** Clank _never learned about what happend during those two years he was gone, however, after coming accross an old journal of Ratchet's dated back a while ago, he wished he never left._

 ***** Organics _were confusing, Clank thought. They let their emotions get a hold of them and acted upon them without reason. Maybe he should watch what he says around his new organic friend...Hurt/comfort_

 ***** Ratchet _finds a small, abandoned pet cat out in the rain one day. One thing leads to another and he happily adopts it. Clank never knew his organic friend could act so motherly towards anything. Fluff/family. Some comedy._

* * *

 **This is the end of the very small Intermission, hopefully you've readers learned from the story a bit, and maybe even like some of my oneshot ideas? Anyway, I do not exactly know when the next chapter will be, but most likely in the next couple weeks. My 2 jobs have been dragging me lately and working me to the bone, so I'm sorry that I have to make you readers wait but please understand.**

 **I promise that in the next update, my story will be improved (the last chapter especially). So, until then my readers.**


End file.
